My Dear Brother
by lily kensei
Summary: Kuharap kakakku bahagia. Karena dialah penopang hidupku selama ini.\abal-abal/ RnR


ZRAAASH!

Hujan mengguyur bumi dengan sangat lebat. Menciptakan tetesan-tetesan embun di jendela-jendela rumah yang tertutup. Hawa dingin terasa sangat menusuk. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani keluar dari rumahnya masing-masing. Mereka lebih memilih bercengkrama dengan selimut-selimut tebal ataupun perapian. Tapi tidak dengan rumah mungil di ujung desa. Suasana di sana terkesan lebih hangat. Celoteh gadis kecil terdengar sayup-sayup.

**My Dear Brother**

Oleh **lily kensei**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah ini memang kecil. Sangat kecil malah,tapi di dalam rumah ini ada Nii-chan yang sangaaaat aku sayangi juga ada Otou-chan yang sering pergi jauh meninggalkan aku dan kakak. Kaa-chanku sudah pergi ke surga sana saat aku masih bayi. Aku tak mengenal Kaa-chan. Aku hanya bisa melihat wujudnya dari foto. Aku ini gadis kecil yang sok dewasa begitu kata Nii-chan. Tapi kata Tou-chan aku ini bidadari kecilnya. Oh iya,kita belum kenalan. Namaku Sakura,Akasuna Sakura. Aku baru berusia 6 tahun. Dan besok adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Aku _sih maunya_ Tou-chan dan Nii-chan yang mengantarku dihari pertama sekolah. Tapi apa boleh buat,Tou-chan yang bekerja sebagai supir di rumah keluarga kaya harus ikut majikannya pergi ke luar kota. Hihi,aku tak sabar menanti besok. Bagaimana sekolahku nanti yaa? Apa menyenangkan seperti yang sering Nii-chan ceritakan? Apa teman-temanku baik atau jahat padaku?

"Sakura,kau kenapa diam?"

Ah! Itu suara Nii-chan,"Tidak,aku hanya tidak sabar menanti besok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Nii-chan juga balas tersenyum,"Kalau begitu kau tidurlah. Besok kau harus bangun pagi lho."

"Baik Nii-chan. Oyasumi" Lalu aku pergi menjauhi Nii-chan setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Nii-chan.

Sasori POV

Hah~malam ini dingin sekali. Rasanya aku tidak enak badan,firasatku juga buruk. Semoga tak terjadi apapun malam ini. Dari pada diam,lebih baik aku siapkan keperluan Sakura besok. Sakura itu adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Dan besok adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Buku-buku pelajaran,sudah. Seragam sekolah,sudah. Apalagi ya? Bekal dan air minum disiapkan besok pagi. Sepertinya cukup. Waktunya pergi tidur.

02:45 am

Firasatku makin buruk saja. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

Kami-sama semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena perasaan tidak enak ini. Berulang kali kubalikkan badanku. Mulai dari menghadap dinding hingga mencoba tidur sambil duduk. Tapi tetap saja perasaan ini makin buruk. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk melihat adikku di kamar sebelah.

Sakura sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk gulingnya. Wajahnya damai sekali. Aku jadi sedikit tenang setelah melihat wajahnya itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat Kaa-san dinyatakan tiada saat melahirkan Sakura. Saat itu aku benci sekali padanya karena telah membuat Kaa-chan pergi. Tapi lama kelamaan aku malah sangat sayang padanya hingga merasa tanpa dia aku tidak dapat hidup. Lama-lama aku mengantuk juga dan jatuh tertidur.

End of Sasori POV

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan di pintu utama itu membangunkan bocah kecil berusia kira-kira—sepuluh tahun yang berambut merah. Dengan langkah gontai dan mata masih setengah terpejam dia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. "Tunggu sebentar." Bisiknya parau khas orang baru bangun tidur. Dia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu. Mendadak wajahnya pucat saat pintu telah terbuka. Dihadapannya kini ada 2 orang berpakaian hitam dan 3 orang polisi. Di belakang mereka ada mobil ambulans putih yang berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah mungilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita yang berpakaian hitam maju dan memeluknya erat sambil terisak. Sedangkan pria berbaju hitam di sebelahnya hanya terdiam sambil menepuk pundak mungil si bocah. "Sasori kau harus tabah,nak." Pria itu berkata lalu menyuruh petugas ambulans menurunkan jenazah di dalam mobil tersebut. Seketika sang bocah berambut merah terjatuh ke lantai rumahnya yang dingin. Tubuhnya melemas saat ia mendengar penjelasan wanita yang memeluknya tadi. "Ayahmu kecelakaan saat mengantar kami pulang ke rumah. Tubuhnya terbakar bersama mobil kami setelah berusaha menyelamatkanku. Maafkan aku." Selanjutnya hanya suara tangisan dari dirinya dan juga wanita itu yang terdengar.

.

.

"Nii-chan.."

Ini dia yang dia takutkan. Adikknya terbangun dan melihat kejadian pahit ini. Dia memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat wajah adikknya yang menangis. "Nii-chan.. Otou-chan kenapa? Hiks.. Tou-chan.."

Keadaan ini seakan membuatnya gila. Tapi dia tahu dia harus selalu kuat demi melindungi adiknya. Maka dia bangkit memeluk adiknya dan berkata,"Tou-san rindu Kaa-san,makanya dia pergi. Suatu saat kita pun akan bersama mereka kembali. Tapi tidak sekarang. Saku-chan harus kuat."

Sasori POV

Hari menjelang siang saat pemakaman Tou-san selesai. Tou-san dimakamkan tepat di samping makam Kaa-san. Aku melihat sekeliling sudah mulai sepi. Bahkan para polisi yang mengusut kasus kecelakaan Tou-san pun sudah pergi sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Tinggal aku sendiri dan adikku yang masih setia berada taman pemakaman itu. Kami enggan untuk bangkit. Karena saat kami bangkit semuanya akan berubah. Sakura sudah berhenti menangis walau belum mau berbicara sepatah katapun.

Hari semakin terik. Kupapah Sakura untuk berdiri. Dia bisa mimisan jika terlalu lama di bawah sinar matahari begini. Apalagi di Suna yang terkenal dengan julukan 'panas bagai di neraka'. Aku berpikir dimana kami akan tinggal saat Tou-san sudah tidak ada seperti ini. Karena memang rumah yang kami tempati hanyalah rumah sewaan. Kami juga tidak punya sanak saudara satupun. Saat keluar dari taman pemakaman itu,wanita dan pria yang berpakaian hitam tadi pagi masih ada di sana. Mereka adalah majikan Tou-san. Entah aku harus membenci mereka atau apa. Tapi yang jelas aku sedang malas berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Jadi kulewati saja mereka.

"Sasori-kun.." Wanita yang kutahu bernama Haruno Rin itu menahan lenganku. Aku menoleh padanya,"Ada apa Baa-san?Baa-san boleh pulang. Terima kasih untuk biaya yang Baa-san keluarkan untuk pemakaman Tou-san ini". Kataku sambil menunduk.

End of Sasori POV

"Sasori-kun,kami tahu kau dan Sakura-chan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Kalian boleh tinggal bersama kami jika kalian tidak keberatan." Kulihat Rin baa-san tersenyum hangat. Sasori memandangnya ragu-ragu sebelum berkata,"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 Tahun Kemudian..

Sakura POV

"Kaa-san,Tou-san kami berangkat dulu ya." Aku dan Nii-chan melambaikan tangan ke arah Rin Kaa-san dan Menma Tou-san. Setelah kematian Tou-chan 10 tahun yang lalu,Rin kaa-san dan Menma Tou-san mengadopsi aku dan Nii-chan menjadi anak angkat mereka. Mereka memang tidak bisa memiliki anak. Sekarang aku dan Nii-chan tinggal di Konoha,di rumah minimalis keluarga Haruno. Namaku dan Nii-chan pun telah berganti menjadi Haruno Sakura dan Haruno Sasori.

Sekarang aku dan Nii-chan sedang menuju Konoha Senior High School,tempatku menuntut ilmu. Aku tak pernah menyesali keputusan Nii-chan untuk ikut keluarga Haruno,karena mereka sangat baik dan menganggap kami anak mereka sendiri.

"Hei Sakura! Sudah sampai nih. Jangan melamun begitu." Suara Nii-chan menginterupsi acara melamunku kali ini. Setelah pamit pada Nii-chan,segera saja aku turun dari mobil Porsche Panamera hadiah ulang tahun ke-20 bagi Nii-chan dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Dan mobil itu melaju lagi menuju Konoha University tempat Sasori Nii-chan menjadi mahasiswa fakultas tekhnik semester 5 disana.

Aku memasuki gedung sekolahku dan terhenti sejenak. Kuraih ponselku di tas dan kuketikkan sesuatu disana. Setelahnya aku tersenyum memasuki ruang kelas XI SCIENCE-2,kelasku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku sayang Nii-chan. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi yang terbaik untukku selama ini.'

~**FIN**~

Author's Side

Kyaaaa~ nggak nyangka aku bisa publish cerita beginian. Nggak jelas pula endingnya. Jadi ceritanya kalimat terakhir itu sms Sakura ke Sasori. Ngertiiii 'kan? ;)

Selanjutnya aku mau bikin sequel cerita ini. Dengan pairing favorit aku,SasuSaku \(^o^)/ ditunggu yaa ^^,

Dibawah masih ada **Omake** jangan lupa dibaca yo.

Oh iya, jangan lupa **Review** yaaa,guys..

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Traffic light masih berwarna merah,maka pemuda berumur 20 tahunan itu menyempatkan diri membuka ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar tanda sms masuk.

'Aku sayang Nii-chan. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi yang terbaik untukku selama ini.'

Pemuda bernama Haruno Sasori itu terkekeh sambil bergumam,"Ada-ada saja bocah itu." Tak lama kemudian dia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku kemejanya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya kembali.

~FIN~

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
